1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is directed to surgery, and more particularly, to a smoke evacuation system for use during invasive or open surgical procedures, which includes a disposable filtration cartridge.
2. Description of Related Art
Surgical smoke and aerosol, or plume, is created when energy is imparted to tissue cells during surgery. For example, when laser or electrosurgical energy is delivered to a cell, heat is created. The heat vaporizes the intracellular fluid, which increases the pressure inside the cell and eventually causes the cell membrane to burst. When this happens, a plume of smoke containing mostly water vapor is released into the atmosphere of the operating room or doctor's office. At the same time, the intense heat created chars the protein and other organic matter within the cell, and causes thermal necrosis in adjacent cells. The charring of cells releases other harmful contaminants, such as carbonized cell fragments and gaseous hydrocarbons.
These small particles and gases are potentially hazardous if inhaled. If they are not evacuated, they become airborne and can be inhaled. This has led to the development and implementation of smoke evacuation systems during surgical procedures. A smoke evacuator is basically a vacuum pump with one or more filters designed to evacuate surgical smoke and aerosol from the operative site, filter out essentially all of the contaminants, and return the filtered air to the operating room. Different types of filters may be employed in hospital-grade smoke evacuators, including High Efficiency Particulate Air (HEPA) filter, Ultra Low Penetration Air (ULPA) filters, and activated charcoal filters.
Research confirms the effectiveness of these filter media in screening out harmful contaminants. To extend their use, filters may be impregnated with an antimicrobial agent, to inhibit the growth and reproduction of microorganisms that become trapped in the filter. The prior art also teaches that a suction canister may be installed upstream of the filter to receive any liquids suctioned during a procedure.